The Game of The Ninja
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: This is a Teenage mutant ninja turtles and wreck-it ralph crossover! Yes I know what you are thinking. I have been in the mood of crossovers lately but I like em. And If you are wondering Teenage mutant ninja turtles is an Arcade game.
1. Prolouge

The Game of the Ninja By Flare Hedgehog

Authors note: This whole story is in Felix and Ralph's view so I will let you know when it is eithers POV

Prologue

Ralph POV

(When can I see you again by Owl City is playing)

It had been a good day in the arcade and Felix, Sgt Calhoun, Vanellope and I had gone to Tappers for a well-deserved drink. We saw Sonic there and started a conversation about any juicy info he had. (This was Mainly Vanellope's idea)

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Sonic! Got anything good for us today?" Vanellope asked.

"Well let's see… Little Tails almost game jumped. Again. And we all know how well that worked last time… Anywho let's keep talkin'. There are rumors that there is a new game going to be added. I think it's called Ms Pacman, Pretty sure the main character is related to the Pacster. OH and the biggest rumor is that the arcade is moving!" I wondered how he he could get all of this information.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted.

"Eh the hedgehogs right. We are moving to a bigger arcade to get more money and there already heaps of arcade machines there. So that means that there is probably more people to meet and sell Root bear too." Tapper said "Anyone up for Karaoke?"

"OH YEAH!" Felix loved singing.

"What'll it be hon?" Calhoun was at the jukebox.

"um… Vanilla twilight, Calhoun."

"Oh our wedding dance song! Okay!." She selected the song and the jukebox kicked into life.

(Vanilla Twilight by Owl City Playing)

"_(Sings Vanilla Twilight)"_ Felix was amazing at singing It made me wonder why he wasn't on that singstar thing.

"Woo Hoo Felix! That was amazing! I was really impressed! I couldn't have sung it better myself!" Sonic had never had heard Felix sing before. Then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry.

"Hey! The Big guy's waking up!" A green person with a red mask was in front of me, he looked like… a turtle?

"What happened? Who are you?"

"I'm Raphael. I'm from the game TMNT. You must have been in The Bar when they unplugged you all."

"Wait! They Unplugged us!? How come I can still remember my friends?" Another turtle came by this one had a Purple Mask.

"Well they didn't actually unplug your games power cord. They unplugged the extension cord for all of the games that were plugged into it. It's very complex. I'm Donatello. Can you tell us why you are the only one here?"

"I don't know why my friends aren't here. We were relaxing after a hard day's work but then everything went dark and I woke up here." I explained. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Ralph!"

"Felix! What happened to you guys?"

"I barely escaped. Some guy with metal claws kidnapped us! I got away but I couldn't save Van and Tamara. I'm sorry…"

"THE SHREDDER! I knew we didn't teach him a lesson! We should have never let him out of the game!" Raph was starting to get really angry.

"Raph, calm down! We'll bring these guys to master splinter! He can help us! Any way you two I'm Leonardo. The Leader of our team. If you haven't noticed, we are Ninjas. We'll take you to our master. He can help us."

"Okay! Let's Fix this Ralph!

"And Let's Wreck this Shredder!"

"I Like the Way you think Ralph!" I knew and Raph were going to be good friends.

To Be continued!

Well my readers that was the prologue to my new series! I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 1 : Digital New York

**The Game of the Ninja Chapter 1**

**Yeah I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for like forever so I give you the next chapter! YAY! I have a bit of Writer's Block for this story so except very infrequent updates… Please Read and Review! I want at least 8 reviews so I know you guys want me to continue!**

Felix POV

It was sure nice of the Turtles to help us find our friends. I couldn't stop worrying about Tammy. I hope her and Vanellope were alright. Sonic too. We were slowly walking to the end of Game Central Station.

"Hey uh… Why are we walking to the end of the station?"

"Because there is still an illusion wall from when our games weren't connected. You can just walk right through it." Donatello assured me. We walked into the wall and we went straight through it like Donatello said. On the other side was people we had never seen before and much bigger than our game central station

"Jimmerty Jammerty! This place is huge!"

"You got that right little buddy! I have never seen something so big!" Ralph said as we gazed at their home. It was Basically a whole city! The Turtles grinned at our expressions.

"Surprised Ralph? This is actually our game. The others go into their own games but this is our city. They can come out but If they stay in here when the arcade opens, they get unplugged and so do we. We do watches every day before the Arcade starts" Raphael said to Ralph with a grin.

"Well I can clearly see why you four are ninja, but where is your home?" I asked anxious to meet their sensei.

"Oh right, follow us." Leonardo said. We ran across the city and jumped across roof tops. For me it wasn't really hard but Ralph wasn't so good at it.

"You Okay Ralph?" Raphael asked.

"No not really. I haven't really jumped over buildings at all. I can keep trying."

"No need. I'll carry you."

"I really don't think you'll be able to do that… whoa!" Ralph replied as Raphael lifted him over his shoulders.

"Oh my land! Raphael just lifted Ralph up! Don't hurt yourself!" I said as Ralph looked equally surprised if not more. After all, he was being carried by a turtle.

"Raph's the strongest of all of us. We all have a special talent. I am the Fastest of us all but the weakest, Donatello is the Smartest but the slowest, Raph is the Strongest but the Dumbest and Mikey's all-around, he's just a bit absent minded." Leonardo told me.

"Am not! Wait, what were we talking about?" Mikey said. I laughed a bit. And Leo chuckled.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah. Raph, are you okay there?" I asked him. He just looked at me and grinned.

"Yeah… let's go…" We started running and I could hear Raph puffing and wondered how much longer he could hold up. We finally got off the rooftops and looked around, Raph put Ralph down and the turtles found the way to the Sewer and we hoped in with them. We eventually reached an opening and went inside. There was a whole underground lair in here.

"Wow! I would never think you would live in an amazing place such as this!" I looked around and saw a giant… rat? He was walking towards us and the turtles immediately bowed to the rat. I then put 2 and 2 together and figured this was their Sensei.

"Boys! What have I told you about Bringing others into the lair?"

"We're sorry Master Splinter but these two needed our help. The Shredder kidnapped their friends. We were hoping you could help us find out where he is." Leonardo apologized to Splinter.

"Hi there. I'm Fix-it Felix Jr. and this is Wreck-it Ralph. We are from the game Fix-it Felix Jr. We would appreciate it if you could help us find our friends. This Shredder kidnaped our Friends and we need some help to get them back. Would you please help us?" I asked him bowing as I did and I motioned Ralph to do the same. He bowed too and I was eagerly awaiting his answer. Splinter nodded and I smiled.

"We will help you become ninja to save your friends. You may have to face other opponents like Dr Baxter but you will be able to beat them with our special training. In Return you must do us a favour later on." I nodded.

"That seems fair enough, Right little Buddy?"

"It is Ralph. Thank you Mr Splinter, or should I say Master Splinter." I said with a huge smile on my face. I knew it would be tough to save our friends but I knew we could do it. I smiled at ralph as I said ;

"I Can Fix It!"

"I'm Gonna Wreck It!" The turtles and their Master smiled and knew we could save our friends.

**Yes I know it's a short Chapter but it's the best I could do. I will end up updating Meta Knight and Caliburn's Destiny soon. Remember it's the Calling Moon festival Chapter!**

**Flare Hedgehog out…**


End file.
